


Masquerade

by DumbWoojae



Category: NCT (Band), UNB (Band)
Genre: Casual Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbWoojae/pseuds/DumbWoojae
Summary: On his behalf, he did notice how hot Hansol is before. From the very moment they met, actually. He was tall and attractive, all big round eyes and dark hair, undoubtedly hot. He was, however, Yuta’s best friend, so all of the physical adoration remained physical and then disappeared.





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> It's me, back at it again. I saw this prompt on twitter and I liked it very much so here I am with this... thing. 
> 
> Idk if this suits the prompter's expectations but it's more or less what I felt the whole thing should be like, so I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> ((Y'all english is not my first language and I wrote this in one go so please let me know if you find some mistakes so I can correct them okay thank you))
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Everyone thinks Hansol is a naive angel, so Johnny can't help but be shocked when Hansol offers him to be fuck buddies.

Ji Hansol is, well, how could Johnny put it? A prude. He doesn’t go out if Yuta doesn’t literally _drag_ him out of the door, no sarcasm, Johnny has witness it, Yuta pulling Hansol twice his size until the older steps out of their apartment.

 

Also, he barely talks. Even if they are all together screaming and fighting about some extremely controversial and serious subject (like what goes first, milk or cereal? or if pizza should be eaten with or without pineapple) Hansol would just limit himself to nod or shake his head, never really giving his opinion about whatever could be on his mind.

 

The moment that gave him the reputation of a prude in Johnny’s mind, though, was quite funny. Johnny can remember they were in Taeyong’s apartment, Doyoung, Taeyong’s boyfriend, had been lying face down on his lap long passed out due alcohol. Of course, they mocked Taeyong about it, and somehow the whole subject lead them to talk about their wildest sexual adventures –Thought Taeyong refused to speak because “he’s a gentleman”, but Johnny honestly felt he was just scared for his ass, Doyoung could be pretty menacing whenever he wanted to.  In the middle of it all Hansol simply sat there, Yuta dragged him out that day too, his cheeks burning a bright red while he pretended to play with his phone (he wasn’t doing anything, Johnny could see the screen from where he was sat on the couch).

 

“What about you, Hansol hyung?” Asked Ten, leaning forwards and grinning mischievously.

 

Hansol all but jumped on his spot and started stuttering what no one could ever understand, they all broke down laughing, drunk as they were, and moved from talking about sex to mocking Hansol for not being able to talk about sex. From that day on and only when he and Yuta weren’t around he was labeled as a naive angel.

 

Which is why, of course, Johnny is startled when Hansol drops the offer.

 

They are in a club, is barely midnight and Hansol had been sitting in the bar the whole night, for a dance major, he doesn’t dance –He does actually dance and Johnny has to admit he does it _so fucking well_ , but not in clubs, he hates clubs. It was likely to happen that he ended up like this, lonely and bored sitting in the bar all night long, Ten would always tell Yuta to stop dragging him out against his will, they all liked Hansol a lot but he seemed not to like them back because he never accepted when he was invited to go out with them, it didn’t matter if it was Yuta or any of the others who invited him, he’s never sent a message to their group chat ever since it was created either, Johnny has the feeling he just stands them because they are Yuta’s best friends and he loves Yuta dearly like he could only love his own brother.

 

Johnny walks to the bar, tired of all the dancing, to get his first drink of the night. He leans next to Hansol to call for the bartender and orders two drinks, Hansol is startled when Johnny hands him one but he still thanks with a nod and takes it.

 

“Are you too bored?” Johnny asks.

 

Hansol shrugs and takes a sip of his drink, he doesn’t drink unless he is invited to, so Johnny can tell is the first bit of alcohol entering his body in the whole night. Johnny takes his first sip too.

 

“Have you been lucky?” Hansol asks instead, moving his glass to signal the people in front of him.

 

It wasn’t a secret that all of them –less Hansol, of course– always looked for someone that was willing to go home with them. Johnny shakes his head.

 

“Nah, I targeted a guy but he came with someone else.”

 

At this, Hansol’s head snaps to his left to stare at Johnny.

 

“I didn’t know you were into guys too” He says, there’s something like a curious tone on his voice and Johnny can’t help but smirk.

 

“I don’t really care about genres, actually” he shrugs, and takes a second sip at his drink.

 

“I could help you” Hansol says while Johnny chokes on his drink.

 

“Sorry what?” He’s looking at the older like he just grew a second head, Hansol casually shrugs before answering.

 

“We could just help each other whenever, you know” He says in the most casual tone, like he isn’t talking about such a _thing_.

 

Hansol has always been stoic, but Johnny can’t help but being surprised at: a) What Hansol is suggesting, b) how casually and straight-faced he is suggesting it.

 

“Are proposing to be fuck buddies?” Johnny asks after a small pause, stiff and still coughing a bit from his previous choking.

 

Hansol, the bastard, actually laughs at Johnny’s face, Johnny is about to yell at him for joking like that but Hansol simply shrugs again.

 

“Yeah, you could call it that.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That’s how they find themselves heading to Johnny’s apartment. He can’t believe he agreed to this.

 

He can’t believe he agreed to this while being _sober._

 

Yet here he is, pushed against the elevator’s wall sucking on Hansol’s tongue and groping his fantastic ass while Hansol pulls their hips together, their half hard cocks brushing against each other and earning desperate groans.

 

When the elevator door’s opens they stumble out still wildly kissing, Johnny turns his back at Hansol for a moment to try his best to unlock the door of his tiny apartment and the older automatically sticks to his back, kissing and licking his neck and palming Johnny through his pants, what makes it extremely difficult for him to unlock the door.

 

He tries not to think about it too much, about how he’s gonna fuck Hansol that’s the equal to fucking Yuta’s mom, about what will happen next and how things will flow between them right afterwards. They aren’t really close friends, they’ve barely exchanged briefs conversations every now and then, but they share a mutual group of friends that practically obligates them to see each other. He tries not to think about how awkward things might be after accepting to do this, because right now he doesn’t care.

 

Right now, walking blindly backwards to his bedroom and falling with his back on the mattress and Hansol straddling him, he doesn’t really fucking cares. All he cares about is right now, sucking on Hansol’s neck and finding joy in the small hopeless sounds he’s making.

 

For a prude, or someone who presumably seemed like one, Hansol is terribly erotic in the craziest ways. His moans are the sweetest sounds Johnny has ever heard, and he is shameless at roaming his hands through Johnny’s body and sucking and nibbling as he pleases.

 

Johnny helps Hansol out of his shirt to reveal his lean muscular torso, what a view, Johnny can’t stop himself from sucking and biting all around while his hands roam the elder’s body. Hansol grows tired of it barely a minute later, pushing Johnny away to get rid of his shirt too, and before Johnny can say anything Hansol has a hand on the button of his pants, undoing it quickly and unhesitantly.

 

How curious, Johnny expected him to be at least a bit embarrassed or nervous about the whole having sex with one of his friends deal, but he doesn’t seem to mind all that much. He pulls Johnny’s trousers down his legs along with his boxers while they kiss messily and desperately.

 

Johnny pulls at Hansol’s hair to bring him closer and moans on his mouth as soon as he takes him on his hand and stars jacking him off. They break apart, Hansol has a devilish smirk on his face while watching Johnny moan and buck his hips up for more.

 

He leans down and _oh my god is he going to do what I think he’s going to do._

 

He does.

 

He holds Johnny’s hips steady with one of his hands and uses the other to grab the base of Johnny’s dick while he sinks down and sucks on his cockhead.

 

Johnny throws his head back and bites his lips to cut down the desperate moans escaping his throat. Hansol is fucking great at sucking dick, his mouth wet and amazing and while he can’t take Johnny whole –Johnny’s big, so he isn’t surprised– he still makes him see stars.

 

Hansol stops as soon as Johnny starts feeling like it’s being too much, and pushes himself up to kiss furiously again.

 

Johnny returns the favor and helps him out of his jeans and boxers. Turns out Hansol is big too, and Johnny marvels himself on his moans and cries as he jacks him off efficiently.

 

Hansol is biting the juncture of his neck and shoulder while pushing his hips forwards into Johnny’s hand and the younger doesn’t think he has ever experienced anything this hot.

 

On his behalf, he did notice how hot Hansol is before. From the very moment they met, actually. He was tall and attractive, all big round eyes and dark hair, undoubtedly hot. He was, however, Yuta’s best friend, so all of the physical adoration remained physical and then disappeared.

 

Well, not completely, even now Johnny has to admit he stares at Hansol’s ass some times when he’s walking behind him and he’s sure no one’s looking, but come on now, he was sure everybody stared at Hansol’s ass, it was a great ass after all.

 

“How are we doing this?” Johnny asks short of breath, unable to wait much more to be in the middle of the act.

 

Hansol kisses him and turns them around so Johnny is on top of him, opening his legs to let the message clear.

 

Johnny moans the loudest he has moaned so far against Hansol’s mouth and reaches his hand blindly to grab lube and condoms from the nightstand. This obviously fails, so he has to untangle himself from the older to be able to reach them.

 

He delights himself on the sight of Hansol shifting and squirming underneath him as he’s prepared, moaning and arching his back away from the mattress as Johnny hits his prostate dead on. He continuous on this labor, scissoring and fucking into him mercilessly until Hansol is telling him to stop.

 

“I’m ready, I’m ready” He moans out, whining when Johnny pulls his fingers out of him.

 

He rips open a condom and covers himself, adding some extra lube before he positions the tip against Hansol’s entrance.

 

“Are you ready?” he asks, and Hansol’s answer comes in the form of him pushing his hips down so the tip of Johnny’s dick enters him.

 

They fuck hard and rough, but Johnny wasn’t expecting anything else, he can tell he hit Hansol’s prostate because the other moans loudly arching his back and biting Johnny’s shoulder, clenching down on him with every thrust.  Johnny jacks Hansol off and it’s barely a few thrusts before they come together, Johnny collapses over the older without even thinking about it, too far gone, but Hansol doesn’t complain.

 

They remain silent while catching their breaths, the only sounds filling the room being their steady inhales and exhales. Johnny pulls out after a few moments, discarding the used condom and picking his own shirt from the ground, wiping Hansol’s come off the older and the bits of it that sticked to his own belly when he collapsed on top of him, then falling again in the bed tiredly.

 

Three seconds is all it takes and Hansol is standing up and gathering his clothes, Johnny isn’t sure of what he was expecting, was he expecting Hansol to stay the night? Maybe he was, what he one hundred percent wasn’t expecting was for Hansol to lean down to kiss him once more.

 

“I’ll see you around then” He says, before making his way out of the apartment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Obviously, they do see each other around a lot, that’s the usual, they hang out together with their group of friends all the time.

 

Hansol doesn’t seem half as awkward as Johnny is –though he tries his best not to let it show–, but every time they sit next to each other or exchange words Johnny can’t help but feel this little… awkwardness in the air, like their relationship has shifted, but not really.

 

Obviously, they fuck again.

 

Many times.

 

Sometimes Hansol would be the one to text him “Do you wanna hang out?” or something along the lines, and then he would show up on Johnny’s apartment –never in his own, because Yuta lived there too– and they’d immediately jump to what they knew they set up without words.

 

Sometimes, Johnny found himself texting Hansol the same words.

 

To be honest, after their sixth time fucking or so it stopped being so weird. Hansol was actually a very good fuck and it always helped Johnny whenever he was stressed or overworked, and he hopes he’s being just as helpful for Hansol too.

 

“Are you sleeping with Hansol?” Ten asks one morning, from 2 to 3 months later, while they’re walking to class together.

 

Johnny trips with his own feet and pushes a hand in front of him to grab a near door frame, he doesn’t fall but he hurts his hand.

 

“So you _are_ sleeping with Hansol” Ten says with an all too knowing smile and wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Shut the fuck up” Johnny whispers, pushing Ten to a side, “How did you find out?”

 

“Yuta said Hansol hangs out with you a lot lately, and you two seem a lot more relaxed, like someone who is frequently having sex, one plus one two” Ten shrugs and Johnny has to cover his mouth.

 

“Don’t say it so loud” Johnny whines, “Don’t say it at all.”

 

“I didn’t know you like Hansol” Ten giggles like a school girl, covering his mouth with his hand.

 

“Don’t… I don’t…” Johnny starts, but then how much of it will he reveal? How should he explain? Before can think about it, though, Ten is gaping at him both surprised and amused.

 

“Ohhh” he enlarges, “Oh Johnny is it what I think it is?” Ten says, hitting his arm, and Johnny simply places his forehead against the wall so he doesn’t have to face Ten when he says it. Ten tiptoes and pushes Johnny’s shoulder down to be able to place his mouth next to his ear, and then he whispers as quietly as he can, “Are you fuck biddies?”

 

Johnny nods, still facing the wall, and listens while Ten breaks into a fit of laugher.

 

“Does he fuck you? Or do you fuck him?” Johnny holds his hands against his face to prevent Ten from seeing how fucking blushed he is, “Or maybe, do you fuck each other?”

 

Johnny lets out a groan of frustration, now not just his cheeks but his neck also feels hot, and Ten breaks down laughing as hard as it’s possible for a human being.

 

“You really fuck each other, don’t you?” he whispers, and Johnny pushes him in the chest so hard Ten falls back on his ass, but he’s still laughing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thankfully, Ten is thoughtful enough to pretend he doesn’t know about their secret activities when others are around, even if he teases the hell out of Johnny when they are alone.

 

“What if you end up pining?” He said once, totally joking, but the statement sank down on Johnny’s brain.

 

He stresses over it for almost two weeks, he and Hansol haven’t really looked for each other in that time, way too busy with work and studies and taking the little time they have to spend it with their friends instead. What if one of them actually ends up falling for the other? Johnny doesn’t want pining in his life, being the one affected or the one who affects, he isn’t particularly excited about that idea.

 

At times, he considers he should probably cut things up with Hansol after all, they’ve been fucking for a while but Johnny was sure Hansol could find someone else if he needed to, is not like he’s the shyest about it even if he looks like he is.

 

But then that afternoon Hansol texts him to hang out, and Johnny doesn’t find it in himself to say no to the offer because, well, he’s pretty stressed too and it’s been a while since they had time to properly do anything –that quick exchange of handjobs in the bathroom of the restaurant they went with their friends can’t count–, so he simply agrees and tells Hansol he can come tonight and stay the night. Wouldn’t be the first, and Johnny has the terrible feeling it won’t be the last either.

 

Unsurprisingly, they end up fucking, “hang out” is their code for fucking anyway, so it’s not like the actions spontaneously bloomed out of their chests.

 

Johnny comes hard with Hansol pounding equally hard into him until he finds his own release and then they lay there in silence, breathing heavily as to catch their breaths. Hansol is hugging Johnny, forehead pressed against his temple, but that’s okay, he likes to hug after sex and Johnny is too boneless to give a shit.

 

Ten’s words resonate on his head, and he panics for a minute, is cuddling a step closer to the imminent end?

 

Hansol’s phone sounds from somewhere in the room and he stands up to pick up.

 

“It was Yuta, he broke our shower” Hansol sighs and Johnny muffles a laugh, “I’m gonna leave okay?” He says, and leans down to capture Johnny’s lips in a goodbye kiss.

 

It’s all too familiar, but it’s okay, they’ll be alright.

 

“You’ll be at the pool on Friday, right?” Hansol asks.

 

“Of course I will.”

 

“See you there then” he says, and makes his way out of the apartment once again.

 

They'll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it, I thought for a minute about if I should've made it romantic or not but since the whole thing was about fuck buddies I felt it would be like going out of subject heh
> 
> Also guess who's now on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DumbWoojae), I'm still super new so hit me up I need mutuals! you can also talk to me in [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/dumbwoojae) if you want, I hope you liked this!


End file.
